April 14th
by Deer Antlers
Summary: "Karena meski hanya dalam mimpi pun tak mengapa" Red Velvet - One of These Nights / Dua tahun lalu, Taehyung kehilangan Jungkook / TaeKook VKook Brothership
**April 14th**

.

Red Velvet – One of These Nights

.

Sewol Tragedy

.

Oneshot

.

Angst

.

Casts:

Kim Tae Hyung as Kim Tae Hyung

Jeon Jung Kook as Kim Jung Kook

.

Happy Reading

.

.

Di dalam rumah Taehyung, kamar tempatnya berdiri saat ini, kamar milik adiknya, adalah satu-satunya tempat yang tidak pernah dia masuki, tidak sejak dua tahun yang lalu. Taehyung pikir ketika dia membuka pintu kamar itu mungkin dirinya akan disambut dengan banyak kain putih yang menutupi tiap-tiap barang kecil atau pun besar di dalamnya, namun ternyata jauh dari bayangannya, kamar itu justru tampak sama seperti dulu saat Jungkook masih menempatinya.

Meja belajar Jungkook tampak rapi, buku-bukunya tersusun pada tempatnya, bahkan action figure Iron Man hadiah ulang tahun dari Taehyung untuk Jungkook yang selalu diletakan di samping buku-buku itu pun tampak sangat terawat dan bersih tanpa debu yang menempel. Taehyung bisa menebak, Eomma pasti datang ke kamar ini hampir setiap hari untuk membersihkan semua barang di dalamnya.

Bahkan ketika Taehyung membuka lemari pakaian Jungkook, semua pakaian di dalamnya tampak baik dan harum. Lemari dan isinya harum seperti aroma Jungkook, Taehyung bahkan tidak percaya dia masih bisa menghirup aroma Jungkook dari jaket kesayangan adiknya. Ah, Eomma mungkin menyemprotkan parfum yang biasa Jungkook pakai ke lemari ini, pikir Taehyung.

" _Bawa juga ini. Temanmu yang lain pasti tidak punya piyama seperti ini."_

" _Untuk apa aku bawa ini Hyung! Bisa-bisa aku ditertawakan teman-temanku!"_

" _Kenapa~? Ini lucu kok."_

" _Eomma! Taehyungi-hyung mengangguku!"_

" _Aku cuma mau membantu Kooki."_

" _Hyung sama sekali tidak membantu! Lihat! Gara-gara Hyung tasku yang harusnya sudah rapi dari tadi jadi berantakan lagi! Hyung terus memasukkan barang yang tidak perlu ke tasku!"_

" _Tapi Eomma, Kooki tidak tahu apa yang harus dibawanya, lihat! Dia mau pergi seminggu tapi cuma bawa baju segini."_

" _Memangnya aku harus bawa berapa banyak?! Hyung mau aku bawa baju satu lemari?"_

" _Dwaesseo. Biar adikmu mengerjakan tugasnya sendiri."_

Taehyung ingat malam saat Jungkook menyiapkan pakaiannya sebelum pergi jalan-jalan ke pulau Jeju bersama teman-teman dan guru-gurunya. Taehyung ingat bagaimana Jungkook mengeluh ketika Taehyung memintanya untuk membawa piyama pikachu yang Taehyung belikan untuk Jungkook di hari natal. Taehyung selalu berpikir Jungkook adalah adiknya yang menggemaskan bahkan ketika Jungkook telah tumbuh tinggi dan besar sedikit melebihinya, tidak peduli seberapa banyak adiknya tumbuh baginya Jungkook tetap adalah kelinci kecilnya.

"Hyung tidak pernah memakai baju atau celanamu. Hyung tahu Kooki tidak suka berbagi pakaian."

Taehyung berujar dan tersenyum kemudian meletakan kembali jaket yang dipegangnya ke dalam lemari.

"Mungkin sekarang baju-baju ini sudah kekecilan, ya? Ulang tahun Kooki nanti Hyung akan belikan baju untuk Kooki."

Taehyung meninggalkan lemari pakaian Jungkook yang kembali tertutup rapat dan beralih pada tempat tidur yang terbalut bed cover biru muda. Lagi-lagi Taehyung mencium aroma harum, Eomma pasti baru menggantinya belum lama ini. Seraya duduk di atas kasur yang tampak lebih rapi dari apa yang terakhir Taehyung ingat, Taehyung mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling kamar, semua kenangan tentang apa saja yang pernah dia lakukan di sini bersama Jungkook berlarian di kepalanya seperti kaset film.

Pandangan Taehyung beralih pada meja nakas di samping tempat tidur Jungkook, Taehyung membukanya dan menemukan sebuah ponsel yang masih sangat dikenalnya tergeletak dalam keadaan mati di dalamnya. Itu ponsel Jungkook, Jungkook punya dua ponsel dan itu adalah ponsel lamanya yang tidak Jungkook bawa ketika dia pergi hari itu. Taehyung mengeluarkan ponselnya sendiri dari dalam saku, kemudian membuka aplikasi chatting populer yang sering digunakannya dan Jungkook. Dia bahkan masih menyimpan percakapan terakhirnya dengan Jungkook. Oh, Taehyung mungkin tidak akan pernah menghapusnya.

 _16 April 2014_

 _08:30 *photo*_

 _08:31 Aku sudah di kapal_

 _08:31 Yang di belakangku itu Bambam, Hyung ingat dia kan?_

 _08:31 Bambam sedikit mabuk laut, wajahnya jelek sekali ._

 _08:32 Ngomong-ngomong, apa aku sudah terlihat keren?_

 _Read 08:32 Kau sama sekali tidak keren!_

 _Read 08:32 Lihat, jidat lebarmu jadi terlihat jelas karena rambutmu tertiup angin_

 _Read 08:33 *laugh emoticon*_

 _08:33 Jidatku tidak lebar Hyung! :(_

Sambil berbaring di atas tempat tidur Jungkook, Taehyung membuka file foto yang Jungkook kirim saat itu, di dalam foto itu adiknya berdiri di tepian kapal, menyeringai ke arah kamera memamerkan gigi kelincinya yang menggemaskan, rambutnya memang berantakan tertiup angin, namun sama sekali tidak membuat Jungkook tampak buruk. Taehyung tersenyum dan mengusap layar ponselnya, mengusap foto adiknya seperti dia benar-benar sedang mengusap wajah Jungkook.

"Hyung bohong. Kookie selalu terlihat keren kok. Adik Hyung yang tampan."

Taehyung menutup aplikasi berlogo hijau itu, kemudian membuka file manager dan mencari file rekaman suara terakhir Jungkook. Taehyung ingat hari itu dia ikut menemani Jungkook ke pelabuhan bersama orang tua mereka, saat itu keberangkatan kapal ditunda karena kabut tebal dan Jungkook memaksa Taehyung dan orang tua mereka untuk pulang karena tidak mau mereka membuang waktu lebih banyak hanya untuk menemaninya di saat sebenarnya Jungkook yakin akan baik-baik saja bersama teman-teman dan gurunya. Taehyung juga ingat dia minta diturunkan di jalan karena berniat pergi dengan sahabatnya dan tanpa sengaja meninggalkan ponselnya di mobil. Taehyung sangat menyesalinya, rasa bersalah kembali memenuhi hatinya mengingat berapa banyak panggilan tak terjawab dari Jungkook masuk ke ponselnya saat itu. Pasti karena Taehyung tidak juga menjawab panggilannya, makanya Jungkook mengirim pesan suara.

" _Hyung...Hyung aku takut...kapalnya akan tenggelam...guru-guru menyuruh kami untuk tenang tapi aku tahu kapalnya akan tenggelam...aku takut Hyung...apa yang harus kulakukan Hyung...aku sangat takut..."_

Taehyung menggigit bibirnya tanpa sadar, itu pesan pertama dari Jungkook, suaranya terdengar bergetar, Taehyung menyesal dia tidak ada untuk menenangkan adiknya—tidak, lebih dari pada itu Taehyung menyesal tidak ada bersama Jungkook untuk melindungi adiknya. Adiknya berada di tengah lautan dan tidak ada seorang pun yang bisa datang cukup cepat untuk menyelamatkannya dan seluruh penumpang lain. Satu-satunya yang mungkin Taehyung lakukan saat itu adalah menjawab panggilan Jungkook dan menenangkan adiknya yang ketakutan namun dia bahkan gagal melakukannya.

Taehyung mengabaikan setetes air mata yang mengalir sampai telinganya, Taehyung memutar pesan suara kedua yang Jungkook kirim pada hari kelabu itu.

" _Hyung..."_

Suara Jungkook tidak terdengar terlalu jelas dalam rekaman, ada terlalu banyak suara lain yang bersahutan dan saling menutupi di belakangnya, Taehyung bahkan tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana keadaan di kapal yang ditumpangi adiknya saat itu dengan semua suara-suara panik itu. Meskipun tidak terlalu jelas, tapi Taehyung menangkap semua yang dikatakan adiknya, pesan terakhir adiknya.

" _Aku sayang Hyung...sampaikan pada Appa dan Eomma, aku juga sayang mereka...maaf kalau selama ini aku belum jadi adik yang baik...belum jadi anak baik...aku bahagia punya keluarga yang sangat menyayangiku walaupun aku bukan anak baik...di kehidupan berikutnya pun...aku mau kalian tetap jadi keluargaku...Selamat tinggal Hyung..."_

Rekaman berakhir. Dan Taehyung tidak bisa lagi menahan isak tangisnya, dengan sebelah tangan terkepal erat dan tangan lainnya meremas ponsel dalam genggaman Taehyung terus menangis dengan suara yang memilukan. Adiknya baru berusia 15 saat itu, dia masih begitu muda, dia pergi terlalu cepat.

"Kooki adik yang baik...Kooki anak yang baik...Hyung, Eomma, dan Appa...kami semua juga menyayangi Kooki...sangat menyayangi Kooki..."

Taehyung terus bergumam di sela isak tangisnya. Taehyung tidak tahu berapa lama dia menangis dengan posisi tidur menyamping di atas tempat tidur Jungkook, mungkin cukup lama karena rasanya matanya mulai lelah, tanpa sadar Taehyung memejamkan matanya, dan ketika Taehyung kembali membuka matanya, Jungkook sudah berbaring di depannya, menatapnya dengan matanya yang polos.

Taehyung tidak merasa terkejut atau takut, rasa rindunya bahkan tertutupi oleh rasa bersalah hingga kalimat pertama yang diucapkannya pada Jungkook adalah sebuah permohonan maaf.

"Mianhae...Hyung tidak ada saat Kooki membutuhkan Hyung...Hyung tidak bisa melindungi Kooki saat Kooki ketakutan..." ujarnya dengan suara serak sehabis menangis.

Jungkook yang berbaring menyangmping menghadapnya dengan kepala berbantal lengan kemudian tersenyum lembut padanya.

"Tidak apa-apa...aku baik-baik saja...aku baik-baik saja Hyung..."

Suara Jungkook. Taehyung pikir dia tidak akan pernah melupakan suara Jungkook dengan semua rekaman suara dan video yang dia punya, namun suara Jungkook yang berbicara padanya langsung terasa sangat berbeda. Taehyung merasakan kembali kerinduan yang begitu mendalam saat mendengar suara itu. Perasaan yang begitu kuat menguasainya hingga Taehyung kembali meneteskan air mata saat dia pikir air matanya telah mengering setelah menangis lama tadi.

Jungkook mengulurkan tangannya, kemudian menghapus air mata Taehyung.

"Karena aku baik-baik saja, Hyung juga...hiduplah dengan baik..."

Seringai gigi kelinci Jungkook yang hanya bisa Taehyung lihat lewat foto, kini Taehyung melihatnya kembali di hadapan matanya saat Jungkook menyeringai padanya sebelum membawa Taehyung dalam sebuah pelukan hangat.

"Saranghaeyo Hyung...uri Eomma Appa ddo...saranghae..."

Taehyung memejamkan matanya, mencoba merasakan sentuhan Jungkook namun tidak mendapatkan apapun, jadi Taehyung mencoba membalas pelukan Jungkook. Namun yang dirasakannya hanyalah tangannya yang menyentuh udara kosong.

"...hyung-ah."

Kemudian Taehyung kembali membuka matanya dan tidak ada lagi Jungkook, di hadapannya kini adalah Eomma yang menatapnya cemas. Taehyung bangun dan duduk, kemudian memandang sekitarnya, benar dia ada di kamar Jungkook, namun Jungkook yang baru saja memeluknya tidak ada di manapun.

"Gwaenchana? Apa kau bermimpi buruk? Kenapa kau tidur...di sini?"

Eomma mengusap pipi Taehyung dengan sangat lembut, ibu jarinya menghapus sisa-sisa air mata Taehyung, sepasang mata Eomma tampak sendu, Taehyung tidak luput memperhatikan Eomma yang sedikit tercekat saat menghindari mengucap nama Jungkook.

Ah. Taehyung menghela napas, dia mungkin hanya bermimpi. Apa Taehyung kecewa? Tidak. Bahkan meskipun Jungkook yang menyeringai padanya dan memeluknya tadi hanya mimpi, Taehyung tidak akan kecewa. Bahkan hanya mimpi pun tidak apa-apa asal dia bisa bertemu dengan Jungkook.

"Eomma..."

"Hmm?"

Taehyung menatap ke dalam mata Eomma yang sendu.

"Aku memimpikan Jungkook..."

Pipi Taehyung yang sudah kering kembali basah, air matanya kembali mengalir begitu saja, bukannya Taehyung cengeng, dia bahkan tidak pernah menangis lagi sejak terakhir di acara pemakaman adik satu-satunya.

"Setelah dua tahun akhirnya Jungkook mau menemuiku..."

Dua tahun. Rasanya seperti baru kemarin, namun ternyata adik kesayangan Taehyung sudah pergi selama itu. Taehyung diam-diam berdoa sejak dulu, agar Tuhan mempertemukannya dengan Jungkook sekali lagi, Taehyung berusaha menerima kenyataan dan melanjutkan hidup, namun hidupnya terasa sangat berbeda tanpa Jungkook. Dan dia merindukannya adiknya, begitu merindukannya sampai terkadang dadanya terasa sesak. Sekarang setelah dua tahun, rasanya semua sesak di dada melimpah ke luar bersama air matanya yang mengalir deras.

Eomma menarik Taehyung ke dalam pelukannya, tangannya yang tadi mengusap kedua pipi Taehyung kini memerangkap Taehyung dalam dekapannya.

"Kau merindukan adikmu?"

Suara Eomma terdengar sedikit bergetar, Taehyung mendengar jelas di telinganya suara yang memberinya sinyal bahwa Eomma tengah bersusah payah menahan diri untuk tidak menangis.

"Saranghae...dia bilang begitu...dia juga menitipkan salam untuk Eomma dan Appa..."

Taehyung berujar dalam pelukan Eomma, wajahnya basah karena air mata yang terus meleleh, semuanya membuncah sampai Taehyung tanpa sadar mencengkeram baju Eomma saat memeluknya.

"Geurae?"

Satu isakan yang menyayat hati akhirnya terdengar dari mulut Eomma, pertahanan Eomma runtuh juga. Eomma sebenarnya hanya berpura-pura kuat, demi Taehyung anaknya yang tampak sangat terpukul sejak maknae dalam keluarga kecil mereka pergi terlalu tiba-tiba, dia pergi membawa separuh kebahagiaan dalam rumah mereka. Taehyung anaknya masih tersenyum setiap pagi sebelum dia berangkat ke sekolah, namun senyumnya tampak sangat berbeda, Eomma tahu Taehyung tidak tersenyum dalam hatinya, senyum Taehyung tidak lebih dari sebuah topeng sejak Jungkook hilang dari kehidupan mereka. Bahkan Appa yang tampak kuat, Eomma tahu terkadang dia menangis diam-diam saat malam di depan pintu kamar Jungkook yang tertutup.

"Taehyung-ah..."

Eomma melepas pelukannya kemudian menghapus air matanya sendiri, Eomma tersenyum dan meremas kedua bahu Taehyung.

"Jungkook kita...dia pasti sudah bahagia bersama Tuhan di atas sana..."

Dengan tangan halusnya, Eomma kembali menghapus semua air mata Taehyung.

"Jadi kita...kita juga harus hidup dengan bahagia...hmm?"

Taehyung menarik kedua ujung bibirnya.

"Eomma...Jungkook juga bilang begitu padaku tadi..."

 **The End**

A/B *Author's Bacot*

Ceritanya abis baca analisis tentang teaser foto sampe MV baru Red Velvet yang One of These Nights, yang katanya lagu commemoration dari tragedi Sewol tahun 2014. Terus mulai ngetik cerita dan langsung kelar pake begadang :v

Yang aneh bin ajaibnya adalah gue sempet nangis pas ngetik cerita ini :v

Kalo nangis pas baca ff angst mah udah sering *seh cengeng bgt kesannya* tapi kalo nangis pas ngetik cerita sendiri itu baru sekali ini, aneh aja, lah cerita gue yang ngetik gue yang bikin masa nangis sendiri :v

Itu pas buat dialog-dialognya, terus yang lama itu kan bikin kalimat-kalimat penjelas/deskripsi/apalah itu ya yang panjang-panjang itu, itu gue mulai lelah bosan dan udah ga ada tuh baper2 :v

Ya sugah gitu aja, sekian dan terima jungkook :3


End file.
